space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 70
Heavy Vetting We jumped back into things with our main characters after wrapping up the prologue last session. Rocquette went to Lillyanna to ask if she thought the weird dream that she had was significant, and was overheard by others in the group, resulting in us realizing that we had all had the same, weird, sharded dream. Lil wasn't able to determine what the significance of the tentacle ring was, but surmised that the visions were a result of us becoming more and more deeply entwined in the supernatural struggles of the elder Gods. none the less, we will need to keep our eyes peeled for Don X and/or the ring when we get to Rome! If you recall, after liberating Moscow from the Nazi necro-plague, we identified that 'The Herald's arrival was imminent, ("2-4 weeks"), thanks to the dastardly efforts of the Vatican, and that If the Herald returned then it would seriously tip the balance of the the great game (and war). Even though we still had the longer-term mission of completing 'the ritual' in London, Paris, and Berlin we figured it was more urgent to stop the Herald so we set our sights on Rome. We paused to say goodbye to friends and allies. The Josie's stayed in Moscow to help stabilize things. Vasiley and Katya admired the new national painting, aptly titled "the heroes at the gates" memorializing the moment they stormed the Kremlin together to wrest it from the Nazis and return it to the people. Unsurprisingly, Lilyana, Lieselotte, and Cyta decided to come with us. There was a little girly drama around Giacomo's inclusion in our group but his obvious mission assets and Katya's 'heavy vetting' over the last month overcame Eva's concerns. We decided that driving through Turkey to Greece was probably easiest since Turkey was unaligned and Greece was not a strong Nazi state so security would be lighter. Entry into Turkey was easy. We reused our 'Moscow Citizen' disguises and entered the country with a little persuasion and even less drama. While in Turkey, Katya and Lieselotte forged new 'sexy nun' papers and then Katya and Eva disguised the party and the shuttle as sexy nuns and a suitably modest mini-bus respectively. Mei Lynn learned some handy spells/rituals and Roq did her usual self-improvement (direct quote: "fuck the party") although the 'usual' is getting pretty disturbing with all the implant 'gurgling' it entails, (Go skeletal Upgrades!). Disguised as nuns, we decided to stop off in Istanbul for the night for a little shopping and Location casting. "Evalotte" (Eva and Lieselotte) had a fun date with a fortune teller that ended up with a heartfelt admission to Eva that Lieselotte was afraid for her family. She thought that someone in Milan might be able to help so add that to the list of places to visit. Meanwhile, Mei Lynn bought scrolls and Roq accompanied Katyacomo ("Katya and Giacomo") as a totally-non-awkward third-wheel while they visited the seedier underbelly of Istanbul in search of Low-tech Lock Openers. Oh, and Katya/Lilyana crafted a clever telegram to the Sultan arranging for him to send more Sultan snacks to Rome. To be delivered to Magi Augustino, a magician friend of his, if he gets our hints. In the morning we entered Greece through the secured border under our sexy nun disguises. We got a chance to try out the new combined power of Katya and Eva's Persuasion. It was more than the poor border guard could handle so he gladly waived off the 'random security check' to let us through without fuss. From there we traveled to the coast and slept early so we could be at the ferry to Italy early in the morning. The next morning we boarded the ferry and chugged out across the water. Things were going pretty great until the port to Italy was shutdown. A little investigation revealed that all of the ports had been shut down! We figured it probably wasn't aimed directly at our ferry since the defensive preparations looked more generalized. However, with a 'kill box', mages, and mounted weaponry we thought it best to avoid an official port-of-entry altogether. As a result, we popped some smoke to cover our escape and took off in the 'invisible flying nun bus'. It was a tough squeeze out of the ferry deck so Katya tried out her new "I believe in you" Inspire ability. It was just enough to help Eva skillfully lift off and ease us out over the water and away from the ferry. We decided to call it there. Next session, we'll pick a place to land in Italy and make our way to Rome. Rewards 11 Generic Points Karlid 3 Random Points and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Mei 1 DM Carryover Benny Category:Soviet